


Total Waste of Pick Up Lines

by nikirik



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where James tries to flirt with Niki and totally fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Waste of Pick Up Lines

James Hunt is a pro at a solid number of things. 

He races and fucks like he's immortal, and this approach tends to lure cups and chicks into his hands without any extra effort.

So maybe he's considered a good flirt just by default.

'Cause lately none of his well-used and 100% effective pick up lines seems to be working. 

He's got one for the nurses (since he's a regular at hospitals all over the Continent and back home): "Do you have a Bandaid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you."

Then there's one for the stewardesses: “You have to know CPR because you take my breath away.” And one for the locals: "Are you from South England? Cause you Brighton up my day."

And for the race fangirls, of course: "Your father must be a race car mechanic, cause you got a finely tuned body." Or "You have more curves than a race track." 

He adds his lop-sided smile to the mojo, and it does the trick.

Certainly, he tries his exquisite technique out of habit on everything that lives and breathes around him, until he messes with the most unsuitable guy.

"I know it's a race, but let's take our time to the finish," he says into the stony face of the little Austrian, which immediately turns sour.  
"Are you implying that we are playing at give-away here? I'm not going to wait for your petty ass, if that's what you're talking about," he fumes.  
"Talking about my pretty ass?" James can't help but grin at the adorable scowl of the Ferrari driver. He just has to go with the next one. "So, do you like cheese?"  
Niki Lauda just rolls his eyes anguished.  
"Another rat joke? Very funny, asshole." And flips him off, stomping away.

James sighs and contemplates why his attempts at flirting with the Austrian always look like pulling pigtails.


End file.
